


Silent Exchange

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangers see eachother's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Exchange

What attracts your attention at first, is his way of brushing his hair down over and over, as if it's a nervous reflex to try and have his bangs hide his eyes.

Which is pointless, because the guy is wearing shades.

The second thing that you notice, is just how pale he is in his entirety. His skin is nearly translucid and his hair looks fragile it's such a clear blonde.

You catch yourself thinking you wouldn't mind seeing what he's hiding under those apparently unnecessary sunglasses. White eyelashes? Eyes bluer than your own?

So you're blankly staring at him, your earbuds cascading music into your ears, giving you the dose you need any time you're not doing anything else than standing in the subway among other citizens of the city.

It blocks them all out. It zombifies your brain, numbing all of your senses.

It's almost as good as sleep, which you severely lack.

So of course, you're only paying half of your attention to him by the time the train sort of half breaks before suddenly picking up its prior speed, most of the people standing up nearly toppling over.

You and him included. You easily manage to stay up since you were holding onto one of those vertical bar thingnies and mostly only had to tighten your grip to keep both your feet on the floor.

Meanwhile he almost trips over towards you, and manages to catch himself just in time.

His aviator shades are knocked out of his face by the violence of the jolt and slide all the way to your feet.

Suddenly, the music that is supposed to distract you becomes unheard. Your attention is back in full force as he looks up from his glasses to you, and your eyes lock.

And even though you're a few yards away from him, you can see he's even stiffer than before. As still as a statue. Frozen there for you to gawk at.

Because what else can you do? You sort of can't believe how gorgeous his face is.

You can't fathom why from here, his eyes look sort of pink-ish.

Huh. If you'd look at that; just about as pink as his cheeks-- oh.

And as suddenly as that, you're nervous. You drop on one knee to pick up the lost shades, and take the few steps that separate you from the guy.

This time, you don't know if he's looking at you, because you can't look at him.

You're afraid he'll see in the way you'd eye him just how attractive you find him, and it is the most embarassing thing ever, you think.

Your own cheeks are flushed, you can feel it.

And yet, when he takes the pair of glasses you are handing over to him, holding them in a shaky hand, he doesn't comment on your obviously flustered state.

Oddly enough, since he seems the type, maybe?

Oh man, you wish you'd have the guts to look back up. But you're so afraid of being overwhelmed by how much of your type he is.

You mean, for a guy...

Since your eyes are cast downwards, you see him hastily shoving the pair of sunglasses back on after a rapid inspection that seems to satisfy him.

The fact that he doesn't back away just yet, despite the two of you not having any more reasons to stick around eachother makes you look up.

And you wish your expression reflected the curiosity you feel.

Instead, it betrays your attraction. Your lips can't seem to stick together, as it is currently easier to breathe with your mouth for some reason. And you're probably blinking a little too much. Plus your eyes can't seem to leave the general area of where his lips are situated.

You hate yourself.

Especially as you see his mouth drop open, in something that is most probably surprise at your gawking.

What the hell was he expecting? ShitshitshitSHIT you KNEW he'd see right through you. So you rapidly scamper away, mumbling a rather rude you're welcome man, anytime.

And you've almost let the music take control over your mind again, the buzz of the events that just unfurled still a leading factor in the directions your thoughts are swaying in, when a figure passes in front of you and slips a card in your right hand.

It makes you jump.

By the time you look up, you see the doors closing on the albino stranger.

And you pluck your earbuds out of your ears, because you won't be needing distraction for this ride.

Or for the ones in the next couple of days.


End file.
